Use of a polyester resin as a binder for improving the low-temperature fixing ability of a toner is known (see, for example, patent documents 1, 2). An approach of incorporating a crystalline resin is also proposed for improvement in low-temperature fixing ability (see, for example, patent documents 3).
Patent document 1: JP 62-78568 A
Patent document 2: JP 62-178278 A
Patent document 3: JP 2003-337443 A